


winter

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another headcanon drabble thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter

"You know," Killian drawls out, his voice a bit thicker, the lazy atmosphere of their bedroom giving way to drowsy sort of tone. His accent always sounds richer after a morning of laying around in bed with her, unmotivated to go out into the wintery mess beyond their apartment. "I do believe I dreamed of you."

"When?" Emma tilted her head just enough so she could meet his eyes, a brow cocked upwards with curiosity. 

He gave her a look, his lips curving upwards with a wry, mischievous little smirk. “After my rum-soaked night.” His eyes widened and he trailed his fingers down her back, “I vaguely remember waking up on the floor, figuring I’d had a bit too much to drink…” The whole evening felt like a dream, those new memories coloring all subsequent ones. “But I distinctly remember dreaming of a gorgeous blonde with her beautiful green eyes, trying to liquor me up.”

Emma laughed loudly at that, her brows knitting together. “Don’t tell me,  _that_ 's why you looked at me the way you did when you were  _but a poor blacksmith_.”

"Perhaps it is." Killian said with a shrug of his shoulders, letting his head fall back against his pillow. "Little did I know my dream woman was  _very_  real.” 

"Can’t say the same about you," She teased, leaning up to steal a quick kiss, smiling against his lips. "I definitely never dreamed about ending up with Captain Hook."

"Well, that’s only because you didn’t know what a dashingly handsome bloke was waiting for you." He winked at her, never one to pass up an opportunity to have his ego stroked. 

"You’re lucky I like you for more than just your good looks, buddy, because one day we’re both going to be old and wrinkly and you’re going to get grey or bald." Emma narrowed her eyes at him, barely able to conceal the laugh bubbling up in the back of her throat. 

 


End file.
